vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilithmon
Lilithmon= Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon which has the appearance of a woman, and is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords". It is thought that it was originally the same kind of Digimon as Ofanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue. The demonic "Nazar Nail" on its right arm corrodes everything it touches. |-|X-Antibody= Having X-evolved because of its obsession for beauty, Lilithmon obtained a youthful, bewitching body. It is said that its appearance captivates everyone who sees it, instantly turning them into its puppets. Upon acquiring ultimate beauty, Lilithmon became a luscious, baleful goddess of death due to its tolerant broad-mindedness. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Lilithmon/Laylamon, "Goddess of Darkness" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but appears and is treated as Female Age: Existed since the creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Demon Lord Digimon, Demon Lord of Lust Powers and Abilities: Original Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Regeneration (Mid-High), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Aura, Summoning Material Entities, Can create Black Holes, Corrosion Inducement, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth. This included coming back from non-existence), Abstract Existence (Embodies the sin of Lust in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to the Dark Area where their essence is erased into nothingness and become aspects of the SGDL.), Existence Erasure, Life Force Absorption, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Hypnosis, Curse Manipulation, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa, Death Manipulation, Can lower an opponent's durability, Statistics Amplification, Magic and Ranged Attack Reflection, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow, Acausality, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Lilithmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting her very concept attacked by Voltbautamon) and Existence Erasure (Is nonexistent) |-|True Form=All previous abilities, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than Ophanimon Comparable to other members of the https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Seven_Great_Demon_Lords_(Digimon), capable of destroying entire Zones of the Digital World because of fits of rage) | High Complex Multiverse level (Able to fight End game Takumi) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined), Nazar Nail and Phantom Pain ignore conventional durability. Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Belphemon, a native of the Dark Area, a world in which there is no time. Comparable to the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights, Fought Takumi's team) | Omnipresence (Spread her presence across the Digital World multiverse, which is infinite) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Should be in the same league as Minervamon, Marsmon and Vulcanusmon) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Vasty Superhuman for most incarnations. Range: Standard melee range normally, Multiversal+ with special attacks | Multiversal+ for her true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Standard Equipment: The demonic Nazar Nail on her right arm corrodes everything she touches (Reapmon is fatally wounded by her attack) Intelligence: As the Demon Lord representing Lust, Lilithmon can be cold, calculating, and manipulative, as showcased when she created illusions with the Ice Mirror to trick Akari Hinomoto into stealing Lake Zone's Code Crown. She is also responsible for manipulating the presidential election of Sky Zone by sending a spy (Lucemon) in order to take the Zone's Code Crown. However, she is prone to explosive emotional outbursts when her plans begin to fail, and will violently lash out at those who dare to spite her. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to act on impulse, rampant Limerence (Beelzemon in the Anime/Bagramon in the Manga) Feats: Can travel freely between Zones. Can control at will powerful Digimon such as Daipenmon, Machinedramon or Arkadimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. * Phantom Pain: Curses the opponent to death with a sigh of darkness. * Nazar Nail: Uses the claws on her right hand to corrode anything they touch. * Evil Sigh: Blows a dark breath upon the enemy. * Darkness Love: Fires off a lustful aura with heart shape to disrupt the enemy's mind. * Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. * Poison: This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. * Texture Blow: Turns the opponent into an 8-bit sprite while at the same time nullifying all their powers. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. X-Antibody *'Seventh Fascinate:' Draws out power from the Crown of Lust to control others over a vast range. Those that have turned into its puppets have power drawn out beyond their limits, leading to their death after being controlled. Lilithmon itself watches with pleasure as their lights shine and fade away in their last moments. Key: Most Avatars | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Gallery File:Lilithmon xw 14.png File:Lilithmon xw 16.png File:Lilithmon xw 48.png File:Lilithmon bandai alternate.jpg File:Lilithmon manga.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Succubi Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monsters Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Magic Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Seduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concept Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users